This application is a 371 of PCT/EP00/07263 filed Jul. 28, 2000.
The invention relates to novel substituted heterocyclyl-2H-chromenes, to a process for their preparation and to their use as herbicides.
It is already known that certain substituted heterocyclyl-2H-chromenes have herbicidal properties (cf. JP-A-09301973xe2x80x94cited in Chem. Abstracts 128:34781). However, these compounds have hitherto not attained any particular importance.
This invention, accordingly, provides the novel substituted heterocyclyl-2H-chromenes of the general formula (I) 
in which
R1 represents hydrogen, cyano or halogen,
R2 represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, halogen or represents in each case substituted alkyl or alkoxy,
R3 represents hydrogen, amino, nitro, formyl, carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, halogen, represents hydroxyiminoalkyl or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxyiminoalkyl, alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkenylthio, alkinyl, alkinyloxy, alkinylthio, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkyloxycarbonyl, phenyl or benzyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, halogen or optionally substituted alkyl,
R5 represents hydrogen, halogen or optionally substituted alkyl, and
Z represents one of the heterocyclic groupings below 
xe2x80x83where
Q represents O (oxygen) or S (sulphur),
R6 represents hydrogen, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, halogen, or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylamino, alkoxycarbonyl, dialkylamino, alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkenylthio, alkinyl, alkinyloxy, alkinylthio, cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl, and
R7 represents hydrogen, hydroxyl, amino, cyano, or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino, alkenyl, alkinyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, phenyl or phenylalkyl,
where, if appropriate, two adjacent radicalsxe2x80x94R6 and R6, R7 and R7 or R6 and R7xe2x80x94together represent alkanediyl or alkenediyl, each of which is optionally substituted and/or optionally interrupted at the beginning (and/or at the end) or within the hydrocarbon chain by O (oxygen), S (sulphur) or a grouping selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94N(alkyl)xe2x80x94.
In the definitions, the hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl or alkanediyl, are in each case straight-chain or branchedxe2x80x94including in combination with heteroatoms, such as in alkoxy.
R1 preferably represents hydrogen, cyano, fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
R2 preferably represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
R3 preferably represents hydrogen, amino, nitro, formyl, carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, represents hydroxyiminoalkyl having up to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally cyano-, hydroxyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-alkyl-thio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyloxy- or C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl or alkylsulphonyl having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonylamino or alkoxyiminoalkyl having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkenylthio, alkinyl, alkinyloxy or alkinylthio having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl or cycloalkyloxycarbonyl having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl groups and optionally up to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, or represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted phenyl or benzyl.
R4 preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
R5 preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
Z preferably represents one of the heterocyclic groupings below 
xe2x80x83where
Q preferably represents O (oxygen) or S (sulphur).
R6 preferably represents hydrogen, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, halogen, represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylamino or alkoxycarbonyl having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms, represents dialkylamino having in each case up to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, represents in each case optionally cyano- or halogen-substituted alkenyl, alkinyl, alkenyloxy, alkinyloxy, alkenylthio, alkinylthio having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl groups and optionally up to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety.
R7 preferably represents hydrogen, hydroxyl, amino, cyano, represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl or alkylamino having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally cyano- or halogen-substituted alkenyl or alkinyl having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted cycloalkyl or cycloalkylalkyl having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl groups and optionally up to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, or represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted phenyl, benzyl or phenylethyl.
Two adjacent radicalsxe2x80x94R6 and R6, R7 and R7 or R6 and R7xe2x80x94preferably together represent alkanediyl or alkenediyl having in each case up to 5 carbon atoms and being in each case optionally substituted by halogen and/or interrupted at the beginning (and/or at the end) or within the hydrocarbon chain by O (oxygen), S (sulphur) or a grouping selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94N(C1-C4-alkyl)xe2x80x94.
R1 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine.
R2 particularly preferably represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy or trifluoromethoxy.
R3 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, amino, nitro, formyl, carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, represents hydroxyiminomethyl, hydroxyiminoethyl or hydroxyiminopropyl, represents in each case optionally cyano-, hydroxyl-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl- or ethylsulphonyl-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted acetyl, propionyl, n-or i-butyroyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, acetylamino, propionylamino, n- or i-butyroylamino, methoxyiminomethyl, ethoxyiminomethyl, methoxyiminoethyl or ethoxyiminoethyl, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine- or chlorine-substituted propenyl, butenyl, propenyloxy, butenyloxy, propenylthio, butenylthio, propinyl, butinyl, propinyloxy, butinyloxy, propinylthio or butinylthio, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl- or ethyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclopropyloxycarbonyl, cyclobutyloxycarbonyl, cyclopentyloxycarbonyl or cyclohexyloxycarbonyl, or represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl- or methoxy-substituted phenyl or benzyl.
R4 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl.
R5 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl.
Z particularly preferably represents one of the heterocyclic groupings below 
xe2x80x83where
Q particularly preferably represents O (oxygen) or S (sulphur).
R6 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylamino, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxy-carbonyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxycarbonyl, represents dimethylamino or diethylamino, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted propenyl, butenyl, propinyl, butinyl, propenyloxy, butenyloxy, propinyloxy, butinyloxy, propenylthio, butenylthio, propinylthio or butinylthio, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl- or ethyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl.
R7 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, hydroxyl, amino, cyano, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxycarbonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylamino, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine- or chlorine-substituted propenyl, butenyl, propinyl or butinyl, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl- or ethyl-substituted cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl or cyclohexylmethyl, or represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl- or methoxy-substituted phenyl or benzyl.
Two adjacent radicalsxe2x80x94R6 and R6, R7 and R7 or R6 and R7xe2x80x94particularly preferably together represent propane-1,3-diyl(trimethylene), butane-1,4-diylo(tetramethylene), pentane-1,5-diyl(pentamethylene), propene-1,3-diyl, but-1-ene-1,4-diyl or but-2-ene-1,4-diyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine and/or optionally interrupted at the beginning (and/or at the end) or within the hydrocarbon chain by O (oxygen), S (sulphur) or a grouping selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94N(methyl)xe2x80x94.
R1 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen or fluorine.
R2 very particularly preferably represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, chlorine or bromine.
R3 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl- or ethylsulphonyl-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl or ethylsulphonyl, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl.
R4 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl.
R5 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl.
Z very particularly preferably represents one of the heterocyclic groupings below 
xe2x80x83where
Q very particularly preferably represents O (oxygen) or S (sulphur).
R6 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylamimo, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, represents dimethylamino, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted propenyl, butenyl, propinyl, butinyl, propenyloxy, butenyloxy, propinyloxy, butinyloxy, propenylthio, butenylthio, propinylthio or butinylthio.
R7 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents amino, represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine- or chlorine-substituted propenyl, butenyl, propinyl or butinyl.
Two adjacent radicalsxe2x80x94R6 and R6, R7 and R7 or R6 and R7xe2x80x94very particularly preferably together represent propane-1,3-diyl(trimethylene), butane-1,4-diyl(tetramethylene), pentane-1,5-diyl(pentamethylene), propene-1,3-diyl, but-1-ene-1,4-diyl or but-2-ene-1,4-diyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine and/or optionally interrupted at the beginning (and/or at the end) or within the hydrocarbon chain by O (oxygen), S (sulphur) or a grouping selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94N(methyl)xe2x80x94.
R1 most preferably represents fluorine.
R2 most preferably represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl or chlorine.
R3 most preferably represents hydrogen or methyl.
R4 and R5 each most preferably represent hydrogen.
The individual radicals R6 and R7xe2x80x94if more than one of them are attached to the same heterocyclic groupingxe2x80x94can have identical or different meanings within the scope of the definitions mentioned above as being preferred, particularly preferred or very particularly preferred.
The general or preferred radical definitions mentioned above apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation. These radical definitions can be combined with one another as desired, i.e. including combinations between the given preferred ranges.
Preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being preferred.
Particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being particularly preferred.
Very particular preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being very particularly preferred.
Most preference according to the invention is given to those compounds of the formula (I) in which one radical has the meaning listed above as being most preferred.
A very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each have the meanings mentioned above as being very particularly preferred and
Z represents the heterocyclic grouping below 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R6 and R7 each have the meaning mentioned above as being very particularly preferred.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each have the meanings mentioned above as being very particularly preferred and
Z represents the heterocyclic grouping below 
xe2x80x83in which
Q and R7 each have the meaning mentioned above as being very particularly preferred.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each have the meanings mentioned above as being very particularly preferred and
Z represents the heterocyclic grouping below 
xe2x80x83in which
R6 has the meaning mentioned above as being very particularly preferred.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each have the meanings mentioned above as being very particularly preferred and
Z represents the heterocyclic grouping below 
xe2x80x83in which R6 and R7 each have the meaning mentioned above as being very particularly preferred.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each have the meanings mentioned above as being very particularly preferred and
Z represents the heterocyclic grouping below 
xe2x80x83in which
Q and R6 each have the meaning mentioned above as being very particularly preferred.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each have the meanings mentioned above as being very particularly preferred and
Z represents the heterocyclic grouping below 
xe2x80x83in which
Q and R each have the meaning mentioned above as being very particularly preferred.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each have the meanings mentioned above as being very particularly preferred and
Z represents the heterocyclic grouping below 
xe2x80x83in which
Q and R6 each have the meaning mentioned above as being very particularly preferred.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each have the meanings mentioned above as being very particularly preferred and
Z represents the heterocyclic grouping below 
xe2x80x83in which
Q, R6 and R7 each have the meaning mentioned above as being very particularly preferred.
A further very particularly preferred group are those compounds of the formula (I) in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each have the meanings mentioned above as being very particularly preferred and
Z represents the heterocyclic grouping below 
xe2x80x83in which
Q and R7 each have the meanings mentioned above as being very particularly preferred.
The novel substituted heterocyclyl-2H-chromenes of the general formula (I) have interesting biological properties. In particular, they have strong herbicidal activity. The novel substituted heterocyclyl-2H-chromenes of the general formula (I) are obtained when 3-alkinyloxy-phenylheterocycles of the general formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and Z are each as defined above
are pyrolysed in the presence of basic nitrogen compounds.
Using, for example, 4-(3-chloro-4-methyl-5-oxo-4,5-dihydro-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-5-fluoro-2-[(1-methyl-2-propinyl)-oxy]-benzonitrile as starting material, the course of the reaction in the process according to the invention can be illustrated by the following formula scheme: 
The formula (II) provides a general definition of the 3-alkinyloxy-phenylheterocycles to be used as starting materials in the process according to the invention for preparing compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (II), R1, R2, R3, R4 and Z each preferably or in particular have those meanings which have already been mentioned above, in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention, as being preferred or as being particularly preferred for R1, R2, R3, R4 and Z.
The starting materials of the general formula (II) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. EP-A-370332, EP-A-597360, EP-A-599135, EP-A-610733, EP-A-617026, WO-A-96/18618, WO-A-97/30980, WO-A-97/26248, WO-A-97/40018, WO-A-97/46535, Preparation Examples).
The process for preparing compounds of the general formula (I) is carried out using basic organic nitrogen compounds. These preferably include triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, ethyl-diisopropylamine, N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyl-dicyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethyl-aniline, N,N-diethyl-aniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-, 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-dimethyl- and 3,5-dimethyl-pyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methyl-pyridine, 4-dimethylamino-pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]-octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]-non-5-ene (DBN) and 1,8-diazabicyclo-[5.4.0]-undec-7-ene (DBU).
The process for preparing compounds of the general formula (I) is, if appropriate, carried out using metal fluorides. These preferably include lithium fluoride, sodium fluoride, potassium fluoride, rubidium fluoride, caesium fluoride, magnesium fluoride, calcium fluoride, barium fluoride and aluminium fluoride.
When carrying out the process according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 150xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 180xc2x0 C. and 220xc2x0 C.
The process according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the process according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressurexe2x80x94in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar. When carrying out the process according to the invention, the reaction components are generally mixed at room temperature, and the reaction mixture is generally stirred at the required temperature for one or more hours. Work-up is carried out by customary methods (cf the Preparation Examples).
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weed killers. By weeds in the broadest sense are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used. The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Abutilon, Amaranthus, Ambrosia, Anoda, Anthemis, Aphanes, Atriplex, Bellis, Bidens, Capsella, Carduus, Cassia, Centaurea, Chenopodium, Cirsium, Convolvulus, Datura, Desmodium, Emex, Erysimum, Euphorbia, Galeopsis, Galinsoga, Galium, Hibiscus, Ipomoea, Kochia, Lamium, Lepidium, Lindernia, Matricaria, Mentha, Mercurialis, Mullugo, Myosotis, Papaver, Pharbitis, Plantago, Polygonum, Portulaca, Ranunculus, Raphanus, Rorippa, Rotala, Rumex, Salsola, Senecio, Sesbania, Sida, Sinapis, Solanum, Sonchus, Sphenoclea, Stellaria, Taraxacum, Thlaspi, Trifolium, Urtica, Veronica, Viola, Xanthium.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Arachis, Beta, Brassica, Cucumis, Cucurbita, Helianthus, Daucus, Glycine, Gossypium, Ipomoea, Lactuca, Linum, Lycopersicon, Nicotiana, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Vicia.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Aegilops, Agropyron, Agrostis, Alopecurus, Apera, Avena, Brachiaria, Bromus, Cenchrus, Commelina, Cynodon, Cyperus, Dactyloctenium, Digitaria, Echinochloa, Eleocharis, Eleusine, Eragrostis, Eriochloa, Festuca, Fimbristylis, Heteranthera, Imperata, Ischaemum, Leptochloa, Lolium, Monochoria, Panicum, Paspalum, Phalaris, Phleum, Poa, Rottboellia, Sagittaria, Scirpus, Setaria, Sorghum.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Allium, Ananas, Asparagus, Avena, Hordeum, Oryza, Panicum, Saccharum, Secale, Sorghum, Triticale, Triticum, Zea.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
Depending on the concentration, the active compounds according to the invention are suitable for total weed control, for example on industrial terrain and railway tracks and on paths and areas with or without tree growth. Equally, the active compounds according to the invention can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial crops, for example forests, ornamental tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on lawns and turf and pastures and for selective weed control in annual crops.
The active compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention have strong herbicidal activity and a broad activity spectrum when used on the soil and on aboveground parts of plants. To a certain extent, they are also suitable for the selective control of monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds in monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous crops, both by the pre-emergence and by the post-emergence method.
At certain concentrations or application rates, the active compounds according to the invention can also be used for controlling animal pests and fungal or bacterial plant diseases. If appropriate, they can also be employed as intermediates or precursors for the synthesis of other active compounds.
According to the invention, it is possible to treat all plants and parts of plants. By plants are to be understood here all plants and plant populations such as desired and undesired wild plants or crop plants (including naturally occurring crop plants). Crop plants can be plants which can be obtained by conventional breeding and optimization methods or by biotechnological and genetic engineering methods or combinations of these methods, including the transgenic plants and including plant cultivars which can or cannot be protected by plant breeders"" certificates. Parts of plants are to be understood as meaning all above-ground and below-ground parts and organs of plants, such as shoot, leaf, flower and root, examples which may be mentioned being leaves, needles, stems, trunks, flowers, shoot-bodies, fruits and seeds and also roots, tubers and rhizomes. Parts of plants also include harvested plants and vegetative and generative propagation material, for example seedlings, tubers, rhizomes, cuttings and seeds.
The treatment of the plants and parts of plants according to the invention with the active compounds is carried out directly or by action on their environment, habitat or storage area according to customary treatment methods, for example by dipping, spraying, evaporating, atomizing, broadcasting, brushing-on and, in the case of propagation material, in particular in the case of seeds, furthermore by one- or multilayer coating.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspo-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic substances impregnated with active compound, and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is to say liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is to say emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam formers.
If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Liquid solvents which are mainly suitable are: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol, and also their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as finely divided silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks, such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite, dolomite and synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material, such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkylsulphates, arylsulphonates and protein hydrolysates; suitable dispersants are: for example lignosulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers, such as carboxymethylcellulose, natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, and also natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use dyestuffs, such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide, Prussian blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients, such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention, as such or in their formulations, can also be employed in a mixture with known herbicides and/or with substances which improve crop plant safety (xe2x80x9csafenersxe2x80x9d) for controlling weeds, finished formulations or tank mixes being possible. Also possible are mixtures with herbicides comprising one or more known herbicides and a safener.
Possible components for the mixtures are known herbicides, for example acetochlor, acifluorfen(-sodium), aclonifen, alachlor, alloxydim(-sodium), ametryne, amidochlor, amidosulfuron, anilofos, asulam, atrazine, azafenidin, azimsulfuron, benazolin(-ethyl), benfuresate, bensulfuron(-methyl), bentazone, benzobicyclon, benzofenap, benzoylprop(-ethyl), bialaphos, bifenox, bispyribac(-sodium), bromobutide, bromofenoxim, bromoxynil, butachlor, butroxydim, butylate, cafenstrole; caloxydim, carbetamide, carfentrazone(-ethyl), chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chloridazon, chlorimuron(-ethyl), chlornitrofen, chlorsulfuron, chlorotoluron, cinidon(-ethyl), cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clefoxydim, clethodim, clodinafop(-propargyl), clomazone, clomeprop, clopyralid, clopyrasulfuron(-methyl), cloransulam(-methyl), cumyluron, cyanazine, cybutryne, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron, cycloxydim, cyhalofop(-butyl), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, 2,4-DP, desmedipham, diallate, dicamba, diclofop(-methyl), diclosulam, diethatyl(-ethyl), difenzoquat, diflufenican, diflufenzopyr, dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dimexyflam, dinitramine, diphenamid, diquat, dithiopyr, diuron, dymron, epoprodan, EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron(-methyl), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen, ethoxysulfuron, etobenzanid, fenoxaprop-(-P-ethyl), fentrazamide, flamprop(-isopropyl), flamprop(-isopropyl-L), flamprop(-methyl), flazasulfuron, florasulam, fluazifop(-P-butyl), fluazolate, flucarbazone, flufenacet, flumetsulam, flumiclorac(-pentyl), flumioxazin, flumipropyn, flumetsulam, fluometuron, fluorochloridone, fluoroglycofen(-ethyl), flupoxam, flupropacil, flurpyrsulfuron(-methyl, -sodium), flurenol(-butyl), fluridone, fluroxypyr(-meptyl), flurprimidol, flurtamone, fluthiacet(-methyl), fluthiamide, fomesafen, glufosinate(-ammonium), glyphosate(-isopropylammonium), halosafen, haloxyfop(-ethoxyethyl), haloxyfop(-P-methyl), hexazinone, imazamethabenz-(-methyl), imazamethapyr, imazamox, imazapic, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, iodosulfuron(-methyl, -sodium), ioxynil, isopropalin, isoproturon, isouron, isoxaben, isoxachlortole, isoxaflutole, isoxapyrifop, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, MCPA, MCPP, mefenacet, mesotrione, metamitron, metazachlor, methabenzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, (alpha-)metolachlor, metosulam, metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron(-methyl), molinate, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, neburon, nicosulfuron, norflurazon, orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, oxasulfuron, oxaziclomefone, oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pelargonic acid, pendimethalin, pendralin, pentoxazone, phenmedipham, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron(-methyl), prometryn, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propisochlor, propyzamide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron, pyraflufen(-ethyl), pyrazolate, pyrazosulfuron(-ethyl), pyrazoxyfen, pyribenzoxim, pyributicarb, pyridate, pyriminobac-(-methyl), pyrithiobac(-sodium), quinchlorac, quinmerac, quinoclamine, quizalofop(-P-ethyl), quizalofop(-P-tefuryl), rimsulfuron, sethoxydim, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone, sulfometuron(-methyl), sulfosate, sulfosulfuron, tebutam, tebuthiuron, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor, thiafluamide, thiazopyr, thidiazimin, thifensulfuron(-methyl), thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tralkoxydim, triallate, triasulfuron, tribenuron(-methyl), triclopyr, tridiphane, trifluralin and triflusulfuron.
A mixture with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellents, plant nutrients and agents which improve soil structure, is also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, scattering.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied both before and after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a relatively wide range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the amounts used are between 1 g and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 g and 5 kg per ha.
The preparation and the use of the active compounds according to the invention can be seen from the examples below.